Voir la mer et mourir
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Cadeau pour Nathdawn. UA. De la neige, un citron et une algue. Quand Zoro et Sanji se rencontrent pour la première fois, chacun chamboulera l'existence de l'autre. YAOI! LEMON!


_Disclameur : rien à moi, tout à Oda-kami qui dans sa grande bonté veux bien nous laisser joué avec ses perso._

_Rating : M _

_Paring : Zoro&Sanji_

_Blabla de l'auteure : cadeau pour ma Mugi ^^ Voila ton OS sur les mains que je t'avais promis. Bon, les mains du coup on les voit pas trop mais tout, du début à la fin de cette histoire, a été pensé pour toi. Alors j'ose espérer que ça te plaira._

* * *

Un village accroché haut sur les flancs d'une montagne, dernier bastion avant une nature sauvage et hostile. Les maisons de bois étaient toutes regroupées, serrées les unes contre les autres comme si elles aussi avaient froid. Toutes sauf une. Un chalet à l'écart, encore plus haut que les autres, dans lequel vivait un jeune homme blond aux yeux aussi bleu que le ciel d'été. Mais là, c'était l'hiver et la neige tombait drue depuis une heure sans manifester l'envie de s'arrêter.

Sanji regardait par la fenêtre dans un air las, ça allait être la galère pour descendre au village demain. Il soupira et éteignit sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot dans le feu de la cheminée.

« Chier… si j'arrive en retard demain, Zeff va encore m'expédier en cuisine à grands coups de pieds au cul. Jack Frost, enfoiré d'esprit, tu ne peux pas aller faire tomber ta neige ailleurs ?! »

Le blond fini de préparer son repas, mangea avec un livre à la main et alla se doucher. En sortant de la salle de bain, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dehors et jura en voyant qu'il devait bien avoir une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres de neige au sol et qu'elle tombait encore. Le feu baissait et quand il prit une buche pour le nourrir, il remarqua, effaré, que c'était la dernière. Il allait devoir ressortir pour aller en chercher avant qu'il y ait trop de neige.

Soupirant et pestant à qui mieux-mieux, il se rhabilla et sortit dans le crépuscule hivernal, froid et silencieux. La neige lui arrivait presque à hauteur des genoux et il peinait pour traverser la bande clairsemée qui séparait son chalet de la forêt dense et épaisse qui couvrait les flancs de la montagne au-dessus d'eux. Les flocons poussés par le vent l'obligeaient à plisser les yeux et c'est ainsi qu'il buta sur un obstacle dissimulé sous le manteau blanc.

Il s'étala la tête la première dans la poudreuse où il se débattit un instant avant d'arriver à se relever et d'insulter copieusement l'esprit de l'hiver. Intrigué de savoir ce qui l'avait fait tomber, il écarta la neige fraiche du bout des doigts et eu un moment d'arrêt devant ce qu'il découvrit.

« Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? »

Il le dégagea sommairement de sa gangue de neige et chercha à voir s'il était encore en vie. Deux doigts sur son cou, il attendit, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer. Rien…

Si ! Là ! Léger mais oui, c'était sans aucun doute un battement de cœur. Le regard allant du chalet à l'homme et de l'homme à la réserve de bois, Sanji se demanda un instant quoi faire. Et merde ! Il n'était qu'a quelques pas du tas de buches, autant ne faire qu'un voyage. Laissant l'inconnu là où il était, il franchit la courte distance le plus rapidement possible et rempli une hotte des précieuses buches. Les lanières lui lacérèrent les épaules mais tant pis, il n'avait aucune envie de ressortir en chercher.

Il fit demi-tour et s'arrêta devant la forme immobile dans la neige. En soupirant, il lui attrapa un bras et le chargea comme il le put sur son épaule, rajoutant un poids non négligeable à sa charge déjà bien lourde. Le chalet n'était pas loin mais il fallut ce qui lui sembla être une éternité pour y parvenir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il rajouta du bois dans le feu et allongea son invité sur la peau d'ours qui se trouvait devant la cheminée.

C'était qui ce type ? Il n'était pas du coin, ça il en était sûr, un mec avec des cheveux de cette couleur il s'en souviendrait. Ce n'était pas un chasseur non plus, à moins que les chasseurs ne préfèrent les sabres aux fusils. Qui c'était ce mec ? Pourquoi était-il venu crever dans sa cour ?

Sanji lui enleva ses bottes et ses chaussettes trempées puis galéra pour lui retirer son pantalon imbibé de neige fondue. Il remarqua que ses pieds avaient une vilaine couleur bleu- violacé qui n'inaugurait rien de bon. Il ouvrit ensuite la veste vert foncée après avoir réussit à défaire le nœud de la ceinture en tissu violet qui la tenait fermée et écarquilla les yeux. Ce taré ne portait rien dessous, pas de pull, ni même un léger t-shirt, rien que son torse nu parcouru d'une balafre de l'épaule à la hanche.

« Non de dieu, c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Il le fit rouler sur le ventre pour le débarrasser du vêtement mouillé et gelé puis il l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Tremblant de froid lui aussi, il prit le temps de poser une bouillotte sur les pieds et les mains frigorifiés de l'inconnu avant de se changer lui aussi.

Il ramassa ensuite les vêtements mouillés et alla les étendre dans une petite pièce prévue à cet usage, l'humidité était votre meilleure alliée si vous teniez à mourir d'une pneumonie.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, il prit de nouveau son pouls et fut soulagé de le sentir un peu plus fort et plus rapide sous ses doigts. Il jeta un œil dehors et soupira. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, il ne pourrait pas aller bosser demain, autant prévenir tout se suite Zeff.

*.*.*.*.*

La chaleur se propageait dans son corps, provocant soulagement et douleur. Mais cette douleur lui indiquait qu'il était vivant. Il fit de gros efforts pour tenter de bouger mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, il n'arriva même pas à ouvrir les yeux, alors il se laissa porter par la semi-conscience réparatrice.

En nageant entre ses deux eaux, il perçut une voix, pas très loin de lui mais pourtant incompréhensible. Il se laissa porter par la douce mélodie puis elle cessa, soudainement, le laissant seul dans l'obscurité. Il eu peur un instant de s'être perdu en lui-même puis il sentit une présence chaude et rassurante près de lui.

_On dirait le soleil_

_.*.*.*.*._

Sanji avait raccroché et se tourna vers l'inconnu allongé dans son salon. Il lui avait semblé l'entendre s'agiter pendant qu'il était au téléphone et il se rapprocha de l'homme aux cheveux verts et s'assit à coté de lui. Il observa un moment la forme recroquevillée devant le feu en se demandant qui était cet homme.

Il se promenait avec des sabres à son coté et leurs poignées étaient usées, signe qu'il s'avait s'en servir et en faisait usage. Un sabreur donc. Des cheveux verts qui semblaient être leur couleur naturelle vu que ses sourcils avaient la même teinte. Le blond remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux entrouverts et, curieux, se pencha plus près. Noisette, peut-être vert foncé, il n'était pas sûr et l'épéiste avait déjà refermé les yeux, lentement, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas céder à l'appel de l'inconscience.

Sanji soupira, las de se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas les réponses. Il souleva un coin de la couverture et récupéra la bouillotte, désormais froide, qui était entre les mains de son invité et la posa devant l'âtre pour qu'elle se réchauffe puis il prit une de ses mains pour l'observer. La vilaine couleur noir-rouge commençait à laisser place à un violet-rouge plutôt encourageant, peut-être ne perdra-t-il aucuns doigts.

Il massa légèrement les doigts longs et fins qui pourtant dégageaient une sensation de puissance, même au repos. Prenant prétexte de faire circuler le sang, il en profita pour observer les ongles coupés courts et propres, nota les cales et les cors qui parcouraient ses doigts et sa paume, probable résultat de l'utilisation de ses sabres. Il savait pour les avoir déplacés qu'ils étaient lourds.

Combien ? Combien d'hommes avait-il pu tuer avec ses mains larges ? Des mains faites pour envelopper, caresser, protéger et non pas tuer.

Il s'occupait de ces mains soigneusement, conscient que pour cet homme comme pour lui, elles étaient précieuses. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à lui parler, meublant le silence de sa voix chaude.

« Espèce d'abruti, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien foutre à te promener par ici en étant si peu couvert ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais pouvoir couper le froid avec tes cure-dents en ferrailles ? »

Il entendit l'homme grogner et sourit, apparemment ça le faisait réagir. Sanji remit la bouillotte entre ses mains et la couverture en place avant de se lever pour se préparer à manger.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Zoro avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un ange avant que ses yeux ne se referment d'eux-mêmes. Il lutta pour rester à la surface de l'inconscience, pour ne pas replonger dans les profondeurs pourtant synonyme d'oubli et d'abstraction de la douleur. Mais l'homme aux cheveux blonds, son ange, massait ses mains et ce contact était si chaud, si doux qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans les ténèbres. Tans pis si la sensation du sang revenant dans ses doigts était une torture, tant pis s'il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui laceraient les mains de toutes parts. Il voulait encore un peu de cette chaleur et de cette douceur.

L'homme remit la bouillotte entre ses mains, diffusant sa douce chaleur dans ses membres frigorifiés et le recouvrit avec la couverture. Il avait chaud, il était bien et les ténèbres l'englobèrent de nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur cette fois ? Peut-être le bruit d'une lame, peut-être l'odeur alléchante qui baignait la pièce. Non, c'était autre chose… une voix, son ange chantait. Il se tourna lentement, son corps à peine réchauffé obéissant difficilement et il put enfin le voir qui tournoyait dans l'espace cuisine.

Une casserole, une cuillère en bois, une cigarette, prenait place entre ses mains avec l'habileté et l'aisance de l'habitude. Son ange était cuistot. Il aurait encore voulut profiter un peu de la vision de ce jeune homme, beau comme le diable, ses cheveux couleur de soleil brillant dans la lumière des flammes, l'auréolant d'une aura douce.

C'était un ange déchu, se promenant parmi les hommes. Quand à lui, la Mort l'avait encore frôlé de près, encore un peu et elle l'emmenait avec elle et son corps meurtri le força à retourner dans les limbes de l'inconscience réparatrice.

_.*.*.*.*._

« Marimo… Hey ! Marimo… Réveil-toi, fainéant. »

On lui secouait l'épaule, on lui parlait… Qui ? Ah oui, son ange déchu, son cuistot. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et put contempler le visage du blond qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir jusque là. Il était beau, et plus encore, même si avec le jour terne qui s'était levé l'ange avait perdu son auréole. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, océan contre émeraude, soleil contre prairie.

« Ils sont verts… »

« De ? »

« Tes yeux, ils sont verts. »

« Ouais, depuis ma naissance, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, je me demandais juste… »

Sanji, accroupit à coté de lui, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se releva avec souplesse.

« Aller, bouge de là Marimo et vient manger. Deux jours que tu squattes mon salon, si tu ne te nourris pas, je pourrais jamais te remettre à l'eau. »

« Enfoiré, tu me cherches ? Je vais te découper en morceaux, cuistot de malheur ! »

« Je vois que tu va mieux… lève toi, ça va refroidir. Et le saké est juste à bonne température, si tu ne te dépêches pas, il sera froid. »

« Humf. »

Sanji sourit et regarda Zoro se lever mais l'épéiste ne put faire un pas que ses jambes se dérobèrent. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, une respiration cessa et un cœur rata un battement. La douce chaleur d'une main sur son torse, la même sur son bras, le cuistot était fin mais assez fort pour le retenir alors que ces jambes le lâchaient. Tout ça ne dura qu'un bref instant et Zoro pria pour que l'autre n'ai pas remarqué son trouble sans se douter une seconde que le blond aussi était troublé par ce soudain rapprochement de leurs corps et qu'il mit un peu plus de temps qu'il ne lui aurait normalement fallut pour retirer ses mains.

« Fais un effort, Marimo, t'es lourd. »

« La ferme, Shitty-Cook ! »

« Au fait, moi c'est Sanji. »

« Ah ?... Zoro. »

Zoro attrapa le dossier de la chaise après avoir fait quelques pas laborieux. Il avait mal de partout, chacun de ses muscles protestant aux moindre de ses mouvements, douloureux d'avoir eu froid, douloureux de ne pas avoir bougé pendant si longtemps et c'est avec soulagement qu'il se laissa choir sur le siège. Sanji posa devant lui une coupe d'alcool, du riz, de la viande, des légumes, le tout en quantité suffisante pour nourrir un régiment.

« T'attends du monde ? »

Sanji lui jeta un regard étonné avant de s'assoir à son tour.

« Il doit y avoir pas loin d'un mètre cinquante de neige dehors, personne ne viendra et on ne pourra aller nulle part avant un moment. »

« Pourquoi autant alors ? »

Zoro fit un geste large du bras, englobant la table surchargée. Sanji y jeta un œil avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je m'ennuyais à veiller une algue échouée. »

Un instant de silence, rompu par le claquement sec d'une paire de baguette qui se brise.

« Tu me cherches, Shitty-Cook ? »

« Absolument pas ! Et pourtant je t'ai quand même trouvé sous trente centimètres de neige au fond de mon jardin… D'ailleurs, t'y foutais quoi ? »

« Je cherchais un truc, je m'suis perdu. »

« Et frapper à la porte, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid, ça t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ? »

« J'l'avais pas vu, ta piaule. »

« T'étais à moins de dix mètres ! Comment t'a fais pour ne pas… la voir… Putain, mais ça faisait combien de jours que t'avais rien mangé ?! »

Sanji contempla les plats vides autour de l'épéiste avant de reposer son regard sur lui. Il haussa les épaules dans un geste désinvolte tout en continuant à manger.

« Ch'ai pas, une semaine peut-être deux. M'en souviens plus. »

Sanji le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, la cigarette tenant par miracle à sa lèvre.

« Es-tu seulement humain ? »

« D'après un blondinet au sourcil en vrille, je serai plutôt une espèce d'algue marine. »

Un silence avant que Sanji n'éclate de rire, Zoro esquissa un début de sourire en reposant ses couverts.

« Alors comme ça, t'a le sens de l'humour et tu peux même sourire ? »

« Pousse pas trop, je sais aussi découper en morceaux ceux qui me gonfle. »

« Ok, j'arrête… tu cherchais quoi en haut d'une montagne ? »

Sanji alluma une autre cigarette et haussa un sourcil en voyant son vis-à-vis se rembrunir.

« La mer… »

L'épéiste l'avait dit à voix basse, à contrecœur, mais le blond n'était pas sourd. Il tira sur sa tige blanche pour tenter de dissimuler le rire qui menaçait mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

« Sérieux ?! »

Le rire du blond commença à s'élever mais il fut vite interrompu par un _cling._ Il eu juste le temps de faire basculer sa chaise en arrière, levant une semelle qui rencontra le plat d'une lame. Et à chaque extrémité des armes, un sourire.

« Comme ça, tu sais te battre… intéressant… »

« Je trouve aussi. »

Une pirouette et le cuistot se retrouva debout, les mains dans les poches et la clope au bec. Pour n'importe qui, il avait l'allure nonchalante. Pour n'importe qui mais pas pour l'épéiste qui y voyait très bien la tension et l'excitation d'un combat. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du vert qui dégaina lentement son deuxième sabre.

« Fais voir un peu ce que tu vaux, boucle d'or. »

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, abruti de cactus. »

_*.*.*.*.*_

Deux jours. Deux jours que Zoro s'était réveillé, quatre depuis que Sanji l'avait trouvé et depuis ils vivaient en vase clos, la neige continuant à s'accumuler dehors. Mais cette promiscuité ne les dérangeaient pas, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu. Les repas, les entrainements, les bastons, les noms d'oiseaux, tout ça leur avait semblé naturel.

Et un soir tout dérapa, faisant voler en éclat ce qui était une fragile amitié.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, jetant son voile sombre sur l'hiver et les hommes. Zoro avait regardé la danse des mains fines et agiles du cuistot alors qu'il préparait le repas. Il avait observé toutes les petites marques fines et claires qui striaient les doigts graciles, prouvant que leurs habiletés avaient été durement acquise avant de se détourné, soudainement gêné. Il se retrouvait maintenant assit sur la fourrure de l'ours, devant la cheminée, un verre à la main, en se demandant pourquoi diable il était hypnotisé par ces mains. Surtout que le cuistot était bien fait et qu'il avait matière à regarder en dehors de ces deux appendices, comme son cul par exemple.

Zoro grogna en se giflant mentalement d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Sanji le regarda grogner avec étonnement en le resservant puis il se lassa choir en travers du fauteuil contre lequel était adossé l'épéiste.

« Si t'essaye de communiquer avec cet ours, Marimo, je dois te prévenir qu'il est mort depuis longtemps. »

« Et ma main dans ta tronche, pour voir si elle communique avec un citron, ça te tente ? »

Un éclat de rire pour l'un, un sourire pour l'autre et un silence agréable entre deux personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de parler pour être bien. Sanji détailla les épaules bronzées et musclées qui s'affichaient devant lui, le sabreur ayant enfilé les seuls vêtements du blond dans lesquels il pouvait entrer et il se retrouvait avec un jogging et un débardeur qui laissait voir les multiples cicatrices qui parcouraient le corps de l'homme assit devant lui.

« Hé, Marimo ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi tu voulais voir la mer ? »

« Je ne voulais pas la voir, je voulais la prendre. »

Sanji se redressa un peu, il aurait voulu pouvoir voir son visage mais Zoro regardait fixement les flammes, n'offrant que son profil à son regard.

« Tu te serais perdu au milieu de l'océan et tu serais mort de soif au bout d'une semaine. »

« Probablement… mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester là où j'étais. »

La réponse avait été dite sur un ton d'une profonde lassitude et Sanji se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, n'osant plus poser la question qui le turlupinait pourtant tant. Zoro soupira et posa son verre vide un peu plus loin avant de se tourner vers le blond et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu veux savoir, Cook, mais je doute fort que la réponse te plaise. »

« C'est le risque avec les questions. »

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du sabreur, regardant un bref instant les deux armes appuyées contre le manteau de la cheminée. Zoro n'eu pas besoin de retourner pour savoir ce que l'autre regardait mais c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à la question muette que la présence de deux katanas apportait.

« Assassin. »

Un mot. À peine murmuré, presque inaudible et pourtant il sembla claquer tel un coup de fouet dans le silence de la pièce. Zoro avait toujours les yeux dans ceux de Sanji mais ce dernier vit qu'il ne le voyait plus, le sabreur avait plongé dans la noirceur de son passé. Quand il parla sa voix était basse et rauque, le débit haché et difficile, Sanji comprit alors que c'était surement la première fois qu'il se livrait ainsi. Alors il écouta, sans prononcer un mot, attentif aux siens.

« Je n'étais qu'un gamin paumé quand ils m'ont trouvé. De toute manière, j'étais tout le temps paumé, j'ai la boussole interne de détraqué et je n'ai encore trouvé personne qui soit capable de la réparer… Je suis sorti seul un jour et je n'ai jamais retrouvé le chemin pour rentrer chez moi… J'ai cherché pourtant… Longtemps… J'étais presque mort, encore plus près de la Faucheuse qu'il y a quatre jours, quand ils m'ont trouvé. Ils m'ont sauvé, remis sur pieds, nourris, logé et éduqué, ils ont pris soin de moi. Et puis, ils m'ont appris le maniement des armes, plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que je trouve celle qui me convenait le mieux. Ils furent content, moi aussi… un temps du moins… et j'ai tué pour eux. Encore et tellement… »

Zoro se tourna le temps de prendre son sabre blanc et le dégaina, montrant au blond chamboulé la pureté de la lame étincelante.

« Toi, tu ne vois que l'acier brillant et tranchant, moi je vois des lames devenues rouge du sang qu'elles ont versées… Il y en a eu tellement que je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir d'eux, juste d'un nombre trop grand pour être compté… sauf les enfants… D'eux je me souviens de tout. De leurs noms, de leurs rires, de leurs pleurs et de leurs cris. Et ces mères qui tentaient de les protéger… D'eux je me souviens chaque jour, à chaque instant. Les silences sont remplis de leurs cris, mes nuits de leurs visages. Ils sont ma croix, ils sont mes chaines… Mais j'en ai assez… je voulais voir la mer… et mourir. »

Avant un long soupir, Zoro reposa son sabre à coté de l'autre. Ils étaient sa fierté et sa honte. Il n'osait plus regarder le blond, il ne voulait pas voir le dégout et l'horreur se peindre sur ce visage.

Sanji avait le souffle court, les joues mouillées de larmes et les yeux écarquillés, non par les horreurs commissent mais par l'horreur vécue par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Pendant le récit, Sanji s'était redressé dans le fauteuil, passant ses longues jambes fines de chaque coté du sabreur. Quand ce dernier jeta un œil au cuistot, il eu un mouvement de recul face aux larmes qui mouillaient la seule joue visible du blond. Sanji, le voyant reculer, eu le geste instinctif de porter une main à sa joue, caressant la peau halée et jouant avec les trois boucles dorées. Il savait que s'il le laissait s'éloigner maintenant, ce serait fini, qu'il allait le perdre, et devant le regard vert empli d'incompréhensions, il parla d'une voix nouée et cassée.

« Je pleures pour les enfants. »

Un sourire triste et las effleura un bref instant les lèvres de l'épéiste.

« T'as raison, Cook, ils le méritent. Moi je n'y arrive pas. »

« Tu fais aussi partie de ces enfants, Marimo. »

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, la bouche s'entrouvrit. En quelques mots, le cuistot l'avait fait passer de tueur sanguinaire à enfant perdu et apeuré qu'il était. Avait-il le droit d'être lui aussi une victime ? Pouvait-il… avoir droit à une seconde chance ?

L'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres rassura le cuistot, inquiet du silence de son vis-à-vis. Zoro attrapa la main chaude qui recouvrait sa joue et embrassa la paume. Assit entre les jambes du blond, l'ambigüité du geste leur échappa pourtant.

« Je t'ai raconté une partie de mon passé, montre une part du tien… »

Zoro tendit doucement une main vers la lourde mèche qui cachait tout un coté du visage de son ange et Sanji eu un mouvement de recul qu'il réprima en serrant les dents et de le laisser faire. Il détourna le regard et ferma l'œil, fort, quand il sentit ses cheveux être écartés mais le rouvrit, étonné, quand il n'entendit pas le hoquet de dégout qui venait généralement ensuite.

Le sabreur était blême, la main en appui sur l'accoudoir était crispée tout comme son visage, complètement fermé. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les montagnes et les vallées de ses cicatrices, partant du front, passant sur œil définitivement clos dont le léger creux criait le vide qu'il y avait derrière la paupière, continua sur une pommette balafrée et s'arrêta à l'oreille mutilée.

« Qui ? »

Un simple mot, mais prononcé avec une telle colère que Sanji ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« De ? »

« Qui t'as fais ça ? »

Sanji, étonné, regarda l'épéiste avec l'œil rond. Il était en colère. Il était en colère pour lui. Personne ne l'avait été avant lui, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un exprimait ce sentiment en voyait son visage abimé. Un sourire naquit de lui-même, bizarrement il était heureux.

« T'es assis dessus. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es assis dessus. C'est cet ours qui m'a fait ça. »

Zoro jeta un œil à la fourrure qui était étalé devant le feu, appréciant la taille de la bête avant de revenir plongé dans le turquoise de son regard.

« C'est toi qui l'a tué ? »

Sanji eu un petit rire, amusé.

« Non, je n'étais qu'un gamin d'à peine six ans quand c'est arrivé. C'est Zeff qui l'a abattu et m'a recueilli, j'étais le seul survivant. »

« Et tu la garde comme souvenir parce que tu n'as pas pu le tuer toi-même ? »

« Ce n'était qu'un animal affamé, apeuré, obéissant à ses instincts. On était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout. La nature est ainsi faite. »

Zoro jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fourrure. Toujours à genoux entre les jambes du blond assit dans le fauteuil, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, Zoro eu la brusque envie de gouter les lèvres de son ange déchu. Alors pour ne pas y succomber, il chercha un autre sujet de conversation.

« C'est qui Zeff ? »

Sanji posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire et se rapprochant encore un peu plus au passage.

« Assez parlé pour ce soir. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure rauque. Zoro plongea dans son regard chargé d'envie et lentement se rapprocha encore, regardant alternativement ses lèvres si tentantes et ses yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas le repousser au dernier moment. Et enfin, un baiser. Des lèvres qui se goûtent pour la première fois, doucement, telle une caresse avant de prendre de l'assurance, de se faire plus violente, plus impétueuse, plus pressante.

Une langue qui caresse, des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour lui permettre de venir rejoindre sa consœur. Le bond à passé ses bras autour du cou du vert qui s'empresse de se coller encore plus contre ce corps qui l'enivre.

La fragile amitié avait volé en éclat, pulvérisée par un sentiment plus violent, plus profond, qui les happa tous les deux et dans lequel ils se perdirent volontiers.

Leurs mains courraient sur leurs peaux, avides de toucher, de sentir, l'autre vibrer sous les caresses. Les bouches ne se décollaient que le temps d'une brève inspiration. Les joues rosissaient, les souffles se faisaient courts.

Trop de vêtements, pas assez de peau à toucher et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nu, le cuistot allongé sur la fourrure au sol, le sabreur toujours entre ses cuisses. Puis soudain, une pause dans cet empressement. Zoro se tenait au-dessus de Sanji, en appui sur ses bras tendus et le regarda en silence.

Ils auraient du ressentir de la gêne, être mal à l'aise mais étrangement, à l'un comme l'autre, ça leur semblait naturel, évident. Zoro ne s'était arrêté que pour graver dans sa mémoire la vision d'un ange sa merci, beau à se damner avant que des bras fins à la peau claire ne s'enroulent autour de son cou et ne rapproche leurs corps.

Il abandonna les lèvres si douces qui gémirent de déplaisir avant de venir embrasser et lécher le cou, le lobe de l'oreille, le creux de la clavicule, arrachant des plaintes étouffées à Sanji. Leurs bassins se frottaient lascivement, la tension augmentait agréablement entre les deux hommes.

Zoro partit à la découverte du torse glabre du cuisinier, jouant du bout de la langue avec un petit bouton de chair rose, le faisant durcir sous la douce torture et faisant gémir un peu plus fort le blond qui avait perdu pied depuis un moment déjà. Délaissant son nouveau jouet, il alla jouer avec l'autre téton, l'attisant comme l'autre du bout de la langue, le mordillant, excité d'entendre leur propriétaire haleté son plaisir.

Mais ça n'allait pas assez vite pour Sanji qui attrapa une des mains de l'épéiste et se mit à lécher les doigts de façon très suggestive et lascive sous le regard fiévreux de Zoro qui se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de se contrôler. Il le rendait dingue, complètement. Il le mettait à l'envers et il adorait ça. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait autant pied dans les bras de quelqu'un, homme ou femme.

Il descendit, léchant la peau pale, jusqu'à passé à coté du membre tendu qui pulsait devant lui. il hésita à s'y arrêter avant de laisser courir sa langue dessus pour atteindre un point encore plus loin qu'il alla titiller de sa langue. Il sentit le corps souple de son amant se cambrer quand il caressa son membre et l'entendit gémir contre ses doigts quand il commença à le préparer.

Sanji écarta un peu plus les cuisses, facilitant l'accès à son intimité à son amant qui retira ses doigts dans l'antre humide pour venir les faire visiter une autre, tout aussi voir plus, intéressante. Et tandis que ses doigts partaient à la découvertes des entrailles bouillantes, il alla reprendre possession de la bouche tentatrice, avalant ses soupires et ses gémissements comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur des alcools, se saoulant du cuisinier dans son ensemble.

Il sourit dans le baiser quand il sentit le corps d'albâtre se tendre sous la pression de ses doigts, arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé au blond. Il s'amusa encore un peu avec cette petite boule de nerf, se régalant de ce qu'il voyait et de ce qu'il entendait avant de retirer ses doigts en souriant du grognement de protestions que cela provoqua.

Mordillant un lobe d'oreille, il s'enfonça dans l'antre chaude et serrée avec volupté, s'arrêtant un instant quand il y fut entré en entier pour que son amant s'habitue à cette présence en lui, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps. Bougeant des hanches de lui-même, Sanji lui fit comprendre qu'il devait bouger. Alors il plongea en lui, cherchant a toucher de nouveau ce petit point qui ferait tant de bien à son ange.

Et quand il le sentit se cambrer, se positionnant de lui-même de façon à ce que ses mouvements l'électrisent à chaque passage, Zoro accéléra le rythme, allant plus loin, plus fort, ses mouvements rythmés par leurs gémissements, par les prénoms murmurés d'une voix rauque et lourde de plaisir. Puis la délivrance, l'un dans l'autre, l'autre entre eux, les ongles enfoncés dans une peau halée, une fourrure maltraitée par un poing serré.

L'orgasme les laissa pantelant, haletant et terriblement bien. Toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre devant le feu, ils reprirent lentement leurs respiration et pieds avec la réalité. Zoro se retira presque à regret de ce corps si parfait avant de s'allonger à coté de Sanji et l'attirer contre lui, plongeant son nez dans les fils d'or de ses cheveux.

« Tu as dis que tu voulais voir la mer… tu en a encore envie ? »

Zoro ouvrit les yeux, il était près de s'endormir quand la voix de Sanji lui parvient. Il réfléchit à sa question, à sa réponse, un instant.

« … Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ? »

« Je suis pas sûr… d'avoir ma place ici. »

Sanji semblait hésiter alors Zoro se releva sur un coude pour le regarder bien en face, attendant patiemment qu'il veuille bien continuer.

« Au village, il y a une bâtisse qui est vide depuis longtemps. »

« Et ? »

« Dans cette bâtisse, il y a un bureau et sur le bureau il y a un insigne… »

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Impossible, il avait du mal entendre, mal comprendre, le cuistot ne lui proposait quand même pas de…

« Moi ?! Shérif ?! Il faut que je te rappel que je suis un assassin ? Les gens je les découpe, je ne les protège pas. »

« On t'a appris à les tuer, nuance. Tu pourrais aussi apprendre à les protéger. »

Il attrapa une main couverte de cicatrices et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Quand je les ai vu, ces mains, je me suis dit qu'elles étaient faites pour caresser, pour aimer mais pas pour tuer. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? Et si tu ne veux pas te perdre, on ira ensemble au village le matin et on rentrera ensemble le soir. »

« … Juste le temps que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre alors. »

Il avait voulu voir la mer et mourir… Il avait trouvé la montagne et la vie. Avait-il le droit à une seconde chance ? Qu'importe, il allait vivre tel un forban, suivre le chemin qu'il déciderait et si celui là le menait vers une étoile, blonde ou de métal, alors il irait car c'était la voie qu'il aura choisi.


End file.
